My Wife or My Enemy
by Hwarang Ichikurasaki
Summary: Kisah sebuah keluarga kecil yang super duper repot...
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer :**** Selalu dan selalu punya paman Tite Kubo**

**Title: ****MY WIFE OR MY ENEMY**

**Pairing : **Karin Kurosaki x Toushiro Hitsugaya

**All Stars :** **Tatsuki, Hiyori Sarukagi, Soifon, Nanao Ise****, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Isshin Kurosaki, Masaki Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, dll.**

**Genre :**

Romance 50% Romace 50%

**Rate :** T semi M

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

Summary: Kisah sebuah keluarga kecil yang super duper repot... baca kisahnya dibawah ini...

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hari minggu yang cerah, semua orang memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama orang yang spesial menurutnya. Yang sudah berkeluarga menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya, yang mempunyai pacar mengahabiskan waktu bersama pacarnya.

Tapi tidak untuk Karin Kurosaki, dia anak tengah dari pasangan Isshin Kurosaki dan Masaki Kurosaki. Karin mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Ichigo Kurosaki, dan seorang kembaran bernama Yuzu Kurosaki. Karin adalah gadis tomboy, dia sangat mandiri. Dia bisa hidup jauh dari keluarganya, apalagi setelah Karin diterima disalah satu universitas terkenal dikota Karakura. Mau tidak mau Karin harus tinggal jauh dari keluarganya yang berada di Soul Society.

Dihari minggu kali ini Karin memilih untuk pergi ke sebuah pegunungan, karena Karin seorang penulis dia ingin mencari inspirasi di pegunungan. Di tengah tugas kuliahnya yang padat Karin selalu menyempatkan menulis dihari minggu. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang kehidupan seorang Karin, Karin bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar masalahnya pada orang lain. Selagi Karin bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri pasti dia tidak akan minta bantuan orang lain.

Suasana dipegunungan sangat sejuk, apalagi diiringi dengan kicauan burung kenari yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Karin mulai mengeluarkan _notebook_nya, dinyalakannya pelan-pelan. Sesekali Karin mengamati tumbuhan di sekililingnya, dia tersenyum kemudian mulai mengetik baris demi baris karyanya.

Bulan ini Karin sudah memasuki semester 7, itu artinya target wisudanya sudah hampir dekat. Karin ingin segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya biar bisa kembali ke Soul Society. Ujian demi ujian Karin lewati dengan semangat yang sangat kuat, itulah Karin Kurosaki yang selalu semangat dalam mengerjakan apapun. Karin sampai rela tidak tidur 32jam untuk mengerjakan skripsinnya. Ternyata kerja keras Karin tidak sia-sia, Karin bisa mencapai targetnya lulus S1 dalam 7,5 semester dengan IP yang sangat memuaskan. Hal yang sangat membanggakan bagi keluarga Kurosaki, dan tentunya membanggakan untuk Karin sendiri.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu semua orang, apalagi kalau bukan hari dimana Karin Kurosaki diwisuda. Dan dengan senyuman yang lebar mensyukuri apa yang diperolehnya. Dengan membawa toga Karin berfoto-foto bersama-sama teman-temannya. Tidak terasa haripun semakin gelap, Karin dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kegiatan yang sangat menyenangkan ini. Karin pulang ke apartemennya dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, bagaimana tidak berbunga-bunga kalau apa yang diimpikannya terwujud. Apalagi dengan begitu Karin akan segela kembali ke kota asalnya, yah! Dimana lagi kalau bukan di Soul Society.

Pagi ini Karin berniat membeli tiket kepulangannya ke Soul society, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan gerbang apartementnya.

'Siapa itu? Kenapa berdiri di depan gerbang? Perasaan hari ini aku tidak ada janji dengan siapa-siapa,' gumam Karin di dalam hati.

Dengan pelan-pelan Karin mendekati orang itu, sepertinya orang itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Karin. Dan setelah Karin berada di belakang orang itu Karin menyapanya.

"Anda mencari siapa?" tanya Karin mengagetkan orang itu.

"..."

Orang itu menoleh kearah Karin, mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut.

"Toushiro!" teriak Karin terkejut.

"Hay Karin!" jawab Toushiro santai kepada Karin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Aku menunggumu!" jawab Toushiro santai.

"Darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Karin tidak percaya.

"Bukan hal yang sulit untuk mencari keberadaanmu," jawan Toushiro dengan seulas senyum yang tersungging dari bibirnya.

"Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?" tanya Karin lagi.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu, kita akan kembali ke Soul Society," jawab Toushiro santai.

"Menjemputku? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Karin tidak percaya.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, berkemaslah karena 2 jam lagi kita akan berangkat," ucap Toushiro langsung menarik tangan Karin menuju ke dalam apartement Karin.

"Hey, lepaskan tanganku! Apa yangn kau lakukan? Siapa yang mau pulang bersamamu?" ucap Karin sambil meronta-ronta.

"Aku sudah ijin pada Paman Isshin untuk menjemputmu, jadi mau tidak mau kau harus pulang bersamaku," jelas Toushiro tanpa melepaskan tangan Karin.

"Apa? Kau sudah ijin sama ayah? Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya! Apa sebenarnya maumu, Toushiro?" ucap Karin sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangan Toushiro.

"Kita akan menikah minggu depan!" ucap Toushiro sambil menatap tajam Karin.

"Apa? Menikah? Menikah denganmu?" tanya Karin dengan mata terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Iya!" jawan Toushiro santai.

"Tidak! Ini tidak bisa dipercaya, walaupun kita ini teman sejak dari kecil, tapi kau tidak boleh seenaknya seperti ini. Apalagi mengingat dari kecil kita tidak pernah akur, aku tidak mau!" ucap Karin ngotot.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang ini, cepatlah beresi pakaianmu karena kita sudah tidak ada banyak waktu lagi!" perintah Toushiro pada Karin.

"Tapi?" ucap Karin bingung.

"Mana yang perlu dibawa?" tanya Toushiro sambil memasuki kamar Karin.

"Hey tunggu! Jangan masuk ke kamar wanita **sembarangan** begitu," teriak Karin sambil berlari mengejar Toushiro yang berada di dalam kamar Karin.

Toushiro langsung mengambil koper dan memasukkan baju-baju Karin, sementara Karin hanya melongo melihat tingkah laku Toushiro. Ini seperti mimpi bagi Karin, beberapa tahun yang lalu Karin memang menyukai Toushiro. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali, karena waktu Karin menyukai Toushiro mereka masih kelas 3 SMA. Tapi untuk saat ini Karin tidak tahu perasaan itu masih ada atau tidak, karena mereka juga sudah tidak bertemu lagi setelah mereka lulus SMA. Tapi kenyataannya kini Toushiro ada di depan matanya sedang memberesi pakaiannya, dan lebih tepatnya Toushiro menjemput Karin untuk diajak pulang bersamanya. Ketika Karin sedang asyik dengan angan-angannya tiba-tiba Toushiro mengagetkannya.

"Wanita itu sangat merepotkan! Kenapa harus memakai seperti ini?" ucap Toushiro sambil melihat-lihat bra Karin yang berada di dalam almari.

Dan hal tersebut sontak membuat wajah Karin memerah, marah bercampur malu menjadi satu. Dengan cepat Karin mengambil bra-nya dari tangan Toushiro.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?" bentak Karin pada Toushiro.

"Aku hanya melihatnya, memang salah, ya?" tanya Toushiro tanpa dosa.

"Ini barang pribadi wanita, tahu!" ucap Karin marah.

"Iya-iya! Ya sudah bereskan sendiri baju-bajumu itu," ucap Toushiro sambil melangkah keluar kamar.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau ini!" ucap Karin kesal.

"Menyebalkan tapi kau suka kan?" jawab Toushiro sambil menyeringai nakal.

'Apa-apaan sih manusia ini? Sembarangan! Suka dari Hongkong? Itukan sudah jaman dulu itu,' gerutu Karin kesal.

Akhirnya Karin dan Toushiro berangkat menuju Soul Society, ada sedikit kegembiraan di hati Karin karena sebentar lagi Karin akan kembali ke kampung halamannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa dia percaya, kepulangannya kali ini dia akan menikah dengan Toushiro. Orang yang beberapa tahun yang lalu pernah singgah di hatinya, tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Dan selama ini Toushiro tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada Karin. Walaupun dulu sewaktu masih di SMA semua teman-temannya bilang kalau sesungguhnya Toushiro mempunyai perasaan yang sama terhadap Karin, tapi Karin tidak pernah mendengar sendiri dari mulut mungil Toushiro. Didalam pesawat tidak ada banyak hal yang Toushiro dan Karin bicarakan, mereka sama-sama berdiam diri.

"Sebenarnya kau mempunyai motif apa Toushiro?" tanya Karin berusaha menginterogasi Toushiro.

"Aku tidak mempunyai orang yang spesial di hatiku untukku ajak menikah, hanya kau wanita yang aku kenal," jelas Toushiro.

"Hanya aku yang kau kenal? Bukanya kudengar selama ini kau sempat berpacaran dengan banyak orang?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Memang, tapi aku tidak bisa percaya pada mereka!" jawab Toushiro santai.

"Memang kau percaya padaku? Kau kan tidak tahu sekarang aku bagaimana, apalagi kita berpisah sudah cukup lama," ucap Karin pada Toushiro.

"Entahlah Karin, aku ngantuk! Aku tidur ya?" ucap Toushiro sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hah, kau ini menyebalkan sekali," ucap Karin sebal.

-Setelah beberapa jam kemudian-

Karin dan Toushiro sudah sampai di Soul Society. Karin terlihat sangat bahagia tiba disana. Setelah Karin tiba di kediamannya, Karin disambut hangat oleh keluarganya. Dan tentunya disambut lebay oleh ayahnya, dengan acara peluk memeluk yang super duper lebay. Keluarganya hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Isshin.

"Sudahlah ayah! Jangan lebay seperti ini!" teriak Karin sambil mendorong ayahnya jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Hah, kau ini! Ayah kan kangen dengen putri ayah!" ucap Isshin sambil berusaha memeluk putrinya lagi.

"Tapi tidak perlu selebay itu ayah!" bentak Karin pada ayahnya.

"Kau ini seperti tidak mengenal ayah bagaimana saja," timpal Ichigo yang dari tadi memperhatikan tingkah ayahnya.

"Hah, dasar ayah!" ucap Karin sambil duduk disofa.

"Oh menantuku! Kemarilah nak dan duduk disamping ayah mertuamu ini," ucap Isshin pada Toushiro yang dari tadi berdiri mematung disamping pintu.

Toushiro hanya tersenyum sedikit kemudian duduk disamping Isshin, sepertinya Toushiro sangat tidak nyaman berada disamping paman Isshin. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Isshin kan sebentar lagi menjadi ayah mertuanya.

Alasan kenapa Toushiro diharuskan cepat-cepat menikah adalah karena mengingat ayahnya yang sudah sakit-sakitan dan ingin segera melihat anaknya menikah, karena Toushiro tidak mau menikah dengan wanita pilihan keluarganya akhirnya Toushiro mencari sendiri wanita yang dia anggap pantas mendampingi dirinya dan menjadi seorang ibu yang baik bagi anak-anaknya. Karena Toushiro tidak bisa percaya pada pacar-pacarnya akhirnya dia memilih Karin sebagai Istrinya. Walaupun awalnya dia tidak begitu yakin Karin akan mau menikah dengannya, tapi Toushiro percaya kalau perasaan Karin padanya waktu SMA belum pudar. Karena perasaan Toushiro pada Karin sampai sekarangpun belum pudar sepenuhnya.

-Seminggu kemudian-

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan bagi Toushiro Hitsugaya dan Karin Kurosaki, hal yang sama sekali tidak diharapkan oleh Karin. Pernikahan ini cukup mewah dan megah, tentu saja sangat mewah karena keluarga Toushiro kan keluarga yang cukup terpandang dikota ini.

Walaupun Karin tomboy, tapi dia terlihat sangat anggun mengenakan gaun pengantin yang terbuat dari sutra yang memang sengaja dipesan dan dipilih sendiri oleh Toushiro. Karin dan Toushiro saling mengucap janji disaksikan pendeta dan ratusan manusia.

Sekarang Toushiro dengan Karin sudah resmi menjadi suami istri, hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah terbanyangkan oleh Karin. Menjelang acara resepsian berakhir teman-teman Karin dari kota Karakura memberinya ucapan selamat, Karin mempunyai banyak teman yang baik di Karakura dan pada hari pernikahan Karin mereka semuanya menyempatkan diri untuk mengahdiri acara itu. Karena mereka dari luar pulau akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menginap dikota Soul Society, dan tentunya mereka menginap dihotel agar bisa lebih bebas dan nyaman.

Entah darimana asalnya Isshin mempercayakan riasan kamar pengantin kepada teman-teman Karin dari Karakura, mereka itu diantaranya: Tatsuki, Hiyori Sarukagi, Soifon, Nanao Ise. Mungkin Isshin mengira teman-temannya tahu selera putrinya, makanya Isshin menurut saja waktu teman-teman Karin memohon-mohon agar diijinkan merias kamar pengantinnya.

-Malam pengantin Karin dan Toushiro-

"Kamar ini indah sekali!" ucap Toushiro pada Karin.

"Tentu saja! Ini hasil karya Tatsuki dan teman-teman yang ngotot ingin merias kamar ini, katanya ingin memberikan kado spesial buat kita," jelas Karin sambil berusaha mengelap _make up_ diwajahnya.

"Teman-temanmu itu pengertian sekali, ya?" ucap Toushiro mendekati Karin.

"Pasti ada maksud terselubung dihati mereka," ucap Karin.

"Karin!" panggil Toushiro dikuping Karin, dan hal itu membuat Karin merinding.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini?" ucap Karin sambil menghindar dari Toushiro.

"Kau kenapa? Bukannya kita ini sudah menikah?" ucap Toushiro sedikit kecewa,

"Itu memang benar, tapi tidak seharusnya juga kau bersikap seperti ini. Membuatku merinding saja," ucap Karin sambil melangkah ke tempat tidur.

"Dasar kau ini! Terus kau maunya seperti apa?" tanya Toushiro sambil mendekati Karin dan kemudian duduk disamping Karin.

"Kau ini! Kau memintaku menikah denganmu secara paksa, bahkah kau tidak melamarku dan mengucapkapkan kalau kau mencintaiku saja tidak," ucap Karin panjang lebar.

"Karin!" ucap Toushiro sambil memegang pundak Karin dan mengahadapkan tubuh Karin kedepannya.

"..."

"Asal kau tahu, sewaktu SMA dulu aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku. Dan asalkan kau tahu waktu itu aku juga menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak punya keberanian untuk berterus terang. Aku minta maaf untuk hal satu itu," jelas Toushiro sambil menatap tajam mata Karin.

"Toushiro!" panggil Karin pelan.

"Iya istriku! Ada apa?" jawab Toushiro dengan tatapan mesum.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Dasar mesum!" ucap Karin sambil berdiri.

Saat Karin berdiri dan melangkah ingin meninggalkan Toushiro, ujung gaun Karin tidak sengaja terinjak oleh Toushiro dan hal itu membuat Karin hampir jatuh. Toushiro yang melihat hal itu pun langsung menangkap Karin, karena Toushiro kehilangan keseimbangan akhirnya mereka berdua terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat pas(?). Karena posisi Karin yang berada dibawah Toushiro dan tanpa sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan, Karin hanya bisa kaget setengah mati. Apalagi bibirnya sekarang ada dibibir Toushiro, baru pertama kali ini Karin berciuman. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya, entah kenapa Karin malah menikmatinya. Disaat mata Karin terpejam merasakan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Toushiro, tiba-tiba Toushiro mengatakan sesuatu pada Karin.

"Karin, sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya?" tanya Toushiro pada Karin,.

Karin yang mendengar hal itupun langsung membuka matanya, dia melihat Toushiro tersenyum aneh di depannya, malu dan marah menyelimuti Karin.

"Apa kau bilang? Enak saja! Aku tidak seperti itu tahu!" ucap Karin kesal dan langsung mendorong Toushiro kesampingnya.

Saat Karin berusaha bangkit ternyata Toushiro menduduki gaun Karin sehingga kaitan bagian atasnya lepas, dan gaun itupun meninggalkan diri dari pemiliknya. Toushiro hanya melongo memandangi pemandangan di depannya, sementara Karin tercengang karena sekarang dia hanya memakai pakaian dalam.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" teriak Karin malu sambil memakaikan selimut ditubuhnya, kebetulan selimut itu ada dipinggir ranjang sehingga Karin bisa langsung menariknya untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Sebuah pemandangan (?)," jawab Toushiro dengan tatapan mesum.

"..."

"Kenapa kau menutupinya?" tanya Toushiro.

"Enak saja! Ini bukan pemandangan tahu! Keluar sana! Aku mau mandi," ucap Karin setengah mengusir Toushiro.

"Loh! Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan sudah menikah," ucap Toushiro mulai penasaran.

"Pokoknya aku belum siap, keluarlah dulu! Aku tidak terbiasa seperti ini," ucap Karin setengah memohon.

"Tapi?" ucapan Toushiro terpotong karena Karin mendorongnya keluar kamar dan langsung mengunci kamar tersebut.

"Pokoknya jangan berbuat macam-macam!" ucap Karin dari dalam kamar.

"Astaga! Apa-apaan ini? Ini kan malam pertamaku, kenapa aku malah diusir keluar kamar?" gerutu Toushiro.

-Ditempat lain-

"Apa-apaan ini? Sama sekali tidak seru," ucap salah seorang di dalam ruangan yang sangat gelap.

"Benar Tatsuki, sama sekali tidak keren. Padahal kita sudah capek-capek merias kamar pengantin itu agar kita punya kesempatan memasang kamera CCTV," timpal Hiyori.

"Menyebalkan sekali, kupikir setelah mereka berciuman tadi mereka akan melangsungkan ritual selanjutnya," imbuh Soifon.

"Benar, tadi aku juga berpikir demikian," ucap Nanao.

"Padahal kita sudah merencanakannya matang-matang, dan kita juga sudah susah payah membuat ini semua," gerutu Tatsuki.

"Ternyata Karin itu seperti itu ya? Ha ha ha," ucap Soifon sambil tertawa.

"Seperti itu bagaimana?" tanya Hiyori penasaran.

"Biasanya orang seperti Karin itu akan Hot ketika melakukannya, awalnya saja malu-malu seperti itu, ha ha ha," jawab Soifon sambil tertawa.

"Iya, aku juga pernah membaca artikel yang seperti itu," tambah Tatsuki.

"Nah! Ini ni... anak satu ini signalnya selalu tinggi untuk hal lemon," ucap Nanao sambil menyeringai tajam.

"Ha ha ha ha...," Hiyori hanya bisa tertawa.

"Dasar kalian ini lemon semua!" ucap Soifon.

"Kau juga!" teriak Tatsuki, Hiyori dan Nanao bersamaan.

"Aduh aku jadi malu," ucap Soifon gaje.

"Tenang saja, selama CCTV itu belum diketahui, kita masih ada harapan untuk menyaksikan tontonan langka sperti itu," jelas Nanao.

"Hmm... kira-kira adegannya sepanas Ariel sama Luna tidak ya?" ucap Tatsuki mulai membayangkan.

"Dasar otak lemon kau ini," ucap Soifon sambil menyenggol bahu Tatsuki.

Ternyata maksud terselubung tema-teman Karin adalah untuk memasang CCTV agar bisa menonton malam pertama Karin dan Tousihiro. Mereka penasaran akan Karin yang tomboy, dan mereka agak ragu pada Karin. Kira-kira Karin bisa tidak ya? Hal seperti itulah yang memenuhi otak Tatsuki, Hiyori, Nanao dan Soifon.

Karin pura-pura tidur duluan saat Toushiro masuk ke dalam kamar, Karin sengaja pura-pura tidur agar Toushiro tidak berbuat macam-macam pada dirinya. Dengan hati-hati Toushiro mendekali Karin dan mencium kening Karin sambil mengucapkan selamat tidur.

"Aishiteru Karin!" ucap Toushiro sambil membetulkan selimut Karin.

**~~~ TBC~~~**

Ffn yang gaje. Sangat gaje malahan...

Yang jadi tokoh disini pun adalah Author Riztichimaru 5 tahun yang akan datang...

*langsung digorok sama Author Rizt karena bikin ffn gaje tentangnya*

Untuk para senpai tolong di Review yak?

*Memohon dengan sagat*


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer : Selalu dan selalu punya paman Tite Kubo**

**Title: ****MY WIFE OR MY ENEMY**

**Pairing : **Karin Kurosaki x Toushiro Hitsugaya

**All Stars :** **Tatsuki, Hiyori Sarukagi, Soifon, Nanao Ise****, Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Isshin Kurosaki, Masaki Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, dll.**

**Genre :**

Romance 50% Romace 50%

**Rate :** T

**Author :** Hwarang Ichikurasaki

**Chapter 2**

Pagi yang sangat indah ketika sang surya menyinari bumi dan membangunkan Karin dari tidurnya. Saat Karin membuka matanya ia kaget akan sosok yang tidur disampingnya, setelah diingat-ingat ia baru sadar kalau sekarang dia sudah punya suami. Karin memandangi Toushiro dengan seksama.

'Ternyata kau sangat tampan saat tidur,' batin Karin sambil berusaha menyentuh wajah Toushiro.

Saat tangan Karin hampir menyentuh pipi Toushiro, tiba-tiba Toushiro membuka matanya. Toushiro tersenyum lebar melihat Karin yang sedang blusing.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya, selamat pagi istriku!" ucap Toushiro langsung mencium kening Karin dengan posisi masih tiduran.

Karin yang mendapat perlakuan tersebut langsung blusing, baginya ini hal paling romantis yang pernah dialaminya. Karin tidak menyangka kalau Toushiro akan seromantis ini.

-Ditempat lain-

"Hey, Tatsuki bangun!" teriak Soifon disamping telinga Tatsuki.

"Masih ngantuk!" jawab Tatsuki sambil membenahi letak tidurnya.

"Ih dasar pemalas!" ucap Hiyori cuek.

"Dasar manusia bantal!" imbuh Nanao.

"Ih kalian ini jahatnya!" ucap Tatsuki manyun sambil bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Hah, kau ini lupa ya? Kita kan mau melaksanakan rencana B setelah rencana A semalam gagal," jelas Hiyori.

"Oh iya ya? Aku hampir lupa," ucap Tatsuki meringis.

"Dasar pelupa kau ini, masih umur segini aja udah pikun," imbuh Soifon dengan nada mengejek.

"Biarin!" jawab Tatsuki manyun.

"Sudah-sudah! Jangan ribut seperti anak kecil, sebaiknya kita mandi dan siap-siap melaksanakan rencana B," ucap Nanao sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Usul yang bagus!" imbuh Soifon semangat.

Mereka berempat akhirnya mandi dan bersiap-siap menuju rumah Karin yang baru. Dasar teman yang jahil, mentang-mentang dapat penginapan disamping rumah pengantin baru main pasang CCTV seenaknya.

-Di kediaman Karin dan Toushiro-

"Selamat pagi!" ucap empat sekawan itu serentak.

Mendengar suara gaje itu Toushiro dan Karin segera membukakan pintu.

"Kalian?" ucapa Karin terkejut akan kedatangan teman-temannya dari Karakura.

"Halo Karin, hallo Toushiro!" sapa Hiyori aneh.

"Bukannya kalian sudah pulang ke Karakura?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"Kita akan seminggu disini, kita sengaja ambil cuti," jawab Tatsuki yang langsung nyelonong masuk kedalam rumah.

Toushiro dan Karin hanya menatap aneh pada manusia yang pagi-pagi sudah menyerbu rumahnya. Dan tanpa dikomando, Hiyori, Nanao dan soifon mengikuti Tatsuki masuk kedalam rumah.

"Kau masak apa Rukia?" tanya Soifon.

"Aku?" ucap Karin malu-malu.

"Oh iya, kau kan tidak bisa masak!" ucap Soifon sambil menahan tawa.

"Enak saja, aku juga bisa masak tahu! Hanya saja aku malas," jawab Karin sebal.

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa masak!" ejek Tatsuki sambil menyerbu kulkas yang ada di ruang makan.

"Karin, kau kan sudah berkelurga! Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus rajin memasak, dan kupikir Toushiro akan lebih bahagia," ucap Nanao bijaksana.

"Hah, pagi-pagi sudah mengganggu! Mana pake acara ceramah pula," ucap Karin tanpa dosa.

"Ih, kau ini! Kami ini sayang padamu Karin, ini semua juga demi kebaikanmu!" ucap Nanao yang merasa tersinggung.

Mendengar penuturan Nanao, Karin hanya bisa meringis gaje. Tatsuki asyik menikmati cemilan yang baru didapatkannya didalam kulkas, Hiyori dan Soifon juga asyik memaikan burung beo yang sedang berkicau. Sementara Toushiro senyam-senyum disofa melihat tingkah istrinya dan teman-temannya.

'Kalian ini sangat aneh, tapi aku senang kalian menasehati Karin!' batin T oushiro.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Toushiro dan Karin, Tatsuki dan kawan-kawan sudah memasang kamera CCTV diberbagai sudut dikamar Karin dan Toushiro. Lebih banyak kamera yang dipasang, akan lebih banyak pula video yang didapat. Seperti itulah otak jahil para sahabat Karin, semua itu mereka lakukan dengan alasan untuk koleksi pribadi. Seperti yang dilakukan para artis yang lagi naik daun karena video lemon mereka ter _expose_ banyak manusia.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan Tatsuki, Nanao, Hiyori, dan Soifon. Ketika malam tiba mereka langsung memandangi layar yang menyambungkan CCTV dikamar Toushiro dan Karin. Dan rencana B kali ini gagal, karena ternyata Karin dan Toushiro menginap di rumah oranng tua Karin. Ide jahil kawan-kawan Karin tidak ada yang berhasil sama sekali, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke Karakura karena memang masa cuti mereka sudah habis. Dan juga karena mereka dimarah-marahi pacar mereka masing-masing karena telah pergi selama itu.

-Beberapa minggu kemudian-

"Toushiro! Bisakah kau itu rapi sedikit?" teriak Karin dari dalam kamar.

"Apa?" tanya Toushiro tidak mengerti.

"Lihatlah!" ucap Karin sambil menyeret Toushiro kedalam kamar.

"Nani?" ucap Toushiro tidak percaya.

"Kenapa kau jorok sekali? Cepat singkirkan celana dalam itu dari ranjang," ucap Karin sambil membuang muka.

"Hah, hanya seperti ini saja kau ribut," ucap Toushiro santai.

BLETAKK...

"Baka! Jorok tahu!" ucap Karin sambil menjitak kepala suaminya.

"Sakit tahu! Dasar nenek sihir!" gerutu Toushiro sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang memar.

"Baiklah, kau tidur diluar! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan orang jorok dan tukang mengataiku sembarangan!" ucap Karin sambil mendorong Toushiro keluar kamar.

GUBRAKK...

Toushiro menutup kupingnya karena suara bantingan pintu yang dilakukan Karin.

"Hah, kalau seperti ini caranya aku bisa bangkrut! Belum ada seminggu rumahku bisa hancur," gerutu Toushiro sambil memandangi pintu yang baru saja ditutup paksa oleh Karin.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka lagi, Toushiro sedikit tersenyum. Ia berharap istrinya tidak jadi marah, tapi dugaan Toushiro meleset 100%. Karin hanya melempar bantal dan selimut kearah Toushiro. Toushiro geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah istrinya. Dengan langkah pelan Toushiro berjalan menuju sofa dan segera menidurkan badannya disofa.

'Hah, malangnya aku ini. Punya istri sekejam itu, tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali. Galak percaya! Dari menikah sampai sekarang belum pernah mengalami hal romantis(?),' gumam Toushiro dalam hati.

Malam semakin larut, tak terasa hujanpun turun dengan sangat derasnya. Petir menyambar-nyambar, dan hal itu membuat Karin ketakutan dan tidak bisa tidur. Walaupun sudah berselimut rapat tapi Karin tetap tidak bisa tidur.

Karin memutuskan untuk membangunkan Toushiro dan menyuruhnya tidur dikamar. Tapi saat Karin melihat Toushiro tertidur pulas disofa, Karin tidak berani membangunkannya. Apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi, yang ada Toushiro hanya akan menertawakannya. Karena saking takutnya, Karin memutuskan untuk tidur disamping Toushiro. Kebetulan sofa itu memang lebar, jadi muat untuk ditiduri dua manusia.

Malam semakin larut, apalagi hujan tidak berhenti-henti dan hawa dinginpun mulang menyerang. Karena saking kedinginannya Karin tidak sadar kalau Karin mendekap dada bidang Toushiro. Toushiro yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel didadanya segera membuka matanya. Saat Toushiro melihat ternyata sosok itu Karin, Toushiro malah memeluk erat Karin. Mungkin Toushiro sadar kalau Karin kedinginan dan ketakutan.

Saat esok tiba Toushiro dan Karin masih dalam posisi saling memeluk, saat Karin terbangun dia kaget dan langsung menjerit.

"Hyaaa... apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" teriak Karin sambil menyingkir dari badan Toushiro.

"Hn... kau ini kenapa? Pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak," ucap Toushiro sambil berusaha membuka matanya yang masih ngantuk.

"Kau telah memanfaatkan situasi! Kau ingin mencari kesempatan ya?" ucap Karin dengan nada kesal.

"Kesempatan apa? Kau yang mencari kesempatan!" ucap Toushiro sambil menarik tangan Karin.

Toushiro menarik tangan Karin dan akibatnya tubuh Karin jatuh tepat di dada Toushiro, dan Toushiro malah memeluk erat Karin.

"Kenapa aku harus mencari-cari kesempatan? Kau ini kan istriku, jadi apapun yang aku lakukan padamu tidak akan ada yang memprotesnya," ucap Toushiro sambil memejamkan mata.

'Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Toushiro, apalagi selama menikah kita memang belum pernah melakukan itu(?),' batin Karin sambil blusing.

"Apa kau tahu Karin?" ucap Toushiro pada Karin.

"Apa?" tanya Karin.

"Ayah sudah ingin menimang cucu!" ucap Toushiro santai.

"Nani?" ucap Karin kaget.

Toushiro membuka mata dan dengan posisi sekarang ini mata mereka bertemu. Karin merasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, begitu juga dengan Toushiro.

Dan karena terbawa suasana Toushiro mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin, dekat dan semakin dekat. Bibir kedua insan itu saling bertemu(?), sungguh baru pertama kali ini Karin merasakan berciuman romantis. Ciuman waktu malam pengantin itu dianggap kecelakaan bagi Karin. Dan akhirnya mereka melaksanakan apa yang tertunda dimalam-malam yang lalu(?), sekarang mereka benar-benar menjadi suami istri.

Pagi ini Karin mencoba memasak untuk suaminya. Dengan berbekal membaca buku resep makanan tentunya, Karin membuat sup iga kegemaran suaminya. Dan tidak lupa membuat juz semangka yang paling di sukai suami tercinta.

"Hmm... kau masak apa, Karin?" tanya Toushiro sambil duduk di meja makan.

"Lihatlah! Aku memasak makanan yang kau sukai," jawab Karin semangat sambil membuka tutup makanan yang berada di atas meja.

"Ini apa?" tanya Toushiro yang tidak tahu apa yang dimasak sang istri.

"Ini kan sup iga kesukaanmu?" jawab Karin kemudian.

"Tapi kelihatan bukan sup iga, ini lebih mirip dengan sup campur aduk," ucap Toushiro tanpa dosa.

"..."

Karin hanya diam mendengar penuturan suaminya. Toushiro yang sadar akan kesalahannya pun langsung mencairkan suasana.

"Hahaha... bentuk boleh beda, tapi rasanya kan tetap sama!" ucap Toushiro sambil mengambil sup itu untuk dicicipi.

"Oh, iya! Tadi aku juga membuatkanmu juz semangka!" ucap Karin sambil menyodorkan segelas juz pada suaminya.

"Terimakasih, Karin!" ucap Toushiro sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku hanya ingin belajar menjadi istri yang baik," ucap Karin tersipu malu.

Toushiro mencicipi sup buatan Karin. Dan ternyata rasanya sangat aneh, jauh sekali dengan yang dinamakan sup. Tapi Toushiro berusaha menghargai kerja keras istrinya. Dengan sangat cepat Toushiro mengahabiskan sup itu, agar tidak berlama-lama mampir ditenggorokannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Hmm... rasanya enak sekali," ucap Toushiro berbohong.

"Benarkah?" ucap Karin bahagia dan langsung mengambil sup itu dan memakannya.

"..."

Toushiro hanya melihat dengan tatapan aneh.

"Huekk... kenapa rasanya seperti ini?" ucap Karin sambil memuntahkan sup yang baru dia makan.

"E... enak kan?" tanya Toushiro kemudian.

"Baka! Enak dari mananya? Rasanya sama sekali tidak enak gini," ucap Karin yang kesal sendiri.

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kalau sup ini tidak enak?" tanya Karin sambil menatap tajam Toushiro.

"I...tu karena, aku tidak ingin kau kecewa!" jawab Toushiro.

"Hah, lain kali tidak perlu seperti itu! Nanti kau bisa mati ketika memakannya," ucap Karin yang masih kesal akan dirinya sendiri.

Hari itu Karin memutuskan untuk di rumah saja. Dia ingin belajar memasak lagi ketika suaminya pergi ke kantor.

Ketika Karin beres-beres kamar, Karin menemukan sebuah album foto. Karin membawa album itu ditepi ranjang. Perlahan Karin membuka lembar demi lembar album itu. Awalnya biasa-biasa saja, tapi kemudian Karin terhenti pada sebuah foto.

Dalam foto itu terlihat jelas Toushiro bersama dengan seorang gadis. Dan dengan posisi gadis itu mencium Toushiro. Foto itu benar-benar membuat Karin panas dingin. Tapi Karin berharap itu hanyalah masalalu suaminya, dan hanya lupa membuangnya.

Ting tong...

Mendengar ada yang memencet bel, Karin segera berlari membuka pintu.

CEKLEKK...

"Shiro Chan?" sapa seorang gadis ketika Karin baru saja membuka pintu.

"..."

Alangkah terkejutnya katika Karin melihat siapa tamu itu. Masih terekam jelas di otak Karin tentang gadis di dalam foto tadi, dan sekarang gadis itu benarbenar nyata berdiri di depannya.

'Kenapa dia memanggil Toushiro dengan sebutan Shiro Chan? Dia ini siapa?' batin Karin.

"Kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu pada Karin yang masih terpaku tidak percaya.

"Aku?" ucap Karin sambil berpikir.

"Iya! Kenapa kau ada di rumah Shiro Chan?" tanya gadis itu penuh selidik.

"Aku karin! Sepupunya Toushiro yang dulu tinggal di Karakura," jawab Karin berbohong.

Karin terpaksa bohong karena ingin tahu banyak tentang suaminya dan apa hubungannya dengan gadis di depannya itu.

"Wah, pantas kau sedikit mirip dengan Shiro Chan," ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Iya!" jawab Karin singkat.

"Kenalkan, aku Hinamori Momo!" ucap gadis itu.

"Salam kenal, mari silahkan masuk," tawar Karin setengah hati.

Untung saja, belum ada foto pernikahan di dalam rumah, karena memang belum jadi.

"Silahkan duduk! Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Karin sambil mempersilahkan Momo duduk.

"Apa saja, yang penting segar!" jawab Momo singkat.

"Tunggu sebentar ya?" ucap Karin sambil melangkah menuju dapur.

Setelah beberapa saat. Karin seudah kembali dari dapur dengan membawa 2 gelas _orange juz._

"Silahkan di minum!" ucap Karin sambil meletakkan minuman di atas meja.

"Terimaksih!" ucap Momo.

"Oh ya, ada keperluan apa datang kemari?" tanya Karin sambil duduk di samping Momo.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Shiro Chan, dia kemana?" tanya Momo kemudian.

"Toushiro sedang ke kantor!" jawab Karin berusaha biasa di depan Momo, padahal didalam hatinya menangis.

"Hah, padahal aku sangat rindu sekali," ucap Momo agak kecewa.

"Memang kau siapanya Toushiro?" tanya Karin memberanikan diri.

"Aku kekasihnya! Memang Shiro tidak pernah cerita padamu?" tanya Momo balik.

Deg! Mendengar jawaban dari Momo, Karin semakin merasakan sakit di dalam hatinya.

"E... mungkin dia belum sempat bercerita," jawab Karin berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Begitu ya?" ucap Momo.

'Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak tahu menahu? Kenapa Toushiro tidak pernah bercerita? Kenapa Toushiro tidak menikahi kekasihnya saja? Kenapa? Kenapa Toushiro melakukan semua ini padaku?' berbagai pertanyaan bersarang di otak Karin.

**~~~~ T B C ~~~~**

Hyaaa...

Akhirnya update juga!

Hmm... sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Hwarang juga tidak tahu...

Yang penting Review yak?


End file.
